Christmas Morning with the Germans!
by SherlockXJohnWatson4Life
Summary: Ah, don't you just love Christmas? Well, in the German household, Christmas is a time to get together and laugh over what's happened since the last Christmas. WARNING! Those who read should leave a lovely review and I'll leave cookies in your PM box. Thanks, and like Santa says, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good fight!- I mean... night!"


**This idea comes from a certain soul that goes by the pen-name of Chibi America… Thanks for the messages and I hope you enjoy! Flames will not be here I hope…**

Christmas morning: December 25th, 2012 – Germany, Prussia, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Hungary and Austria (cue Britain to come in and take in the family magic!)

Ludwig's p.o.v  
*************************************************************************************The cookie smell wafting in the air was the only thing keeping me in reality as I hear a Swiss tune being sung aloud by the mysterious baker—it could be Switzerland, although as I saw it, he never set foot in a kitchen to bake, or our adoring sister Liechtenstein, the sweet little girl who everyone knew she had the ears (and eyes) of a hawk.

I step down the stairs quickly to make out the form of a boy with shoulder-length blonde hair and a pair of green boxers with a black muscle shirt. Switzerland, of all of us, _him?!_ He was the mysterious baker in question, the Swiss Christmas carols reaching their peak and he turns around quickly. _Crap…_I think as I hide behind the wall separating the kitchen from the hallway. _He might've seen me…_

I take a peek and see him bouncing around the kitchen, a tray of cookies nearly burning his hands as it safely makes its way to the other side of the kitchen, the tray flying away from his hands like it was the plague. I snicker and sneak back upstairs, only to see a sleepy Liechtenstein crawling down the stairs, Switzerland's tattered baby blanket in her petite hands.

Vash's p.o.v  
*************************************************************************************I heard the snickers and turn back, the melodies of the carols slipping away from my lips and I hear no more sounds until the familiar footfall of Liechtenstein comes closer to the kitchen.

"Lilly…" I say, her name rolling off my lips as sweet as nectar. "What are you doing up? It isn't morning yet…" She drowsily rubbed her jade eyes out of their sleepy state and she looks at me seriously.

"Your singing woke me up." Oh. I never thought I'd hear that, I mean, I wasn't even singing that loud! I was humming along. If I was singing too loud, Austria would've ran in the kitchen with a book and smacked me over the head with it, screaming at me to shut up. I shudder at the thought and she takes note of this. "I'm a light sleeper, remember that."

"Ohhh… I get it now. You wake up at the slightest sounds." I smile, the thought of her hair scattered across her pillow as she drifts of to sleep, and I subconsciously sigh in happiness.

"Brother?"

Roderich's p.o.v  
*************************************************************************************The screams from the women receiving engagement rings on Christmas morning ring in my ears and I lazily walk down the stairs, my amethyst eyes glimmering with sleep deprived tears. A certain blonde comes into view, and I prepare myself for the worst lecture—

"_Matin__Roderich__"(morning Roderich~ *French*) _His voice sings out as I do a double take. Did he just say good morning to me?!

"_Ah__, guten Morgen __auch Ihnen__Vash__.__" (Ah, good morning to you too Vash. *German*)_He gives me a bone-crushing hug, murmuring 'Merry Christmas' to me into my chest and we see the two happiest Germans I've ever seen bound down the stairs at record speed, each of them grabbing a brightly colored box and carefully opening them. I smile at Vash and the door to the kitchen opens suddenly, Gilbert standing up almost immediately, sword in hand and ready to fight. Lilly walks into the den with six cups of hot chocolate and everyone wonders who the last cup of cocoa was for. I smile, knowing Eliza would appreciate it. We all laugh and smile, Vash cracking a couple jokes when a mysterious knock came in through the door. We all looked to see who it was. We weren't expecting any visitors…

Arthur's (Britain's) p.o.v.

I stand in the doorway, a bag in my arms, with Prussia staring me dead in the eyes, garnet and eyes burning right through my emerald ones, and sapphire ones broke through the tension.

"Don't leave the Brit out in the cold! Let him in! The more the merrier!" Ludwig bellows and I'm immediately let inside the cozy-warm atmosphere. Cookies, wrapping paper, and the scent of gingerbread wafts through to my nose and I'm completely happy on the inside that someone and their family had bothered to bring me into their house on Christmas morning because my brother's house was burned late last night.

If I had known any better, I could've sworn that I had heard that Vash was singing along to the blaring stereo in the kitchen while preparing dinner. Singing! The man who declares neutrality during wars, singing quite loudly in the large kitchen while spinning around enough to make anyone's head spin, and flour flying from his hands with such delicateness that even France would scream at the beauty of his actions. French falling past his lips every so often, I smile at how graceful he is, making a mental note to thank France for the ballet lessons he used to teach the boy. Limbs gracefully rising and falling to the swells of the music, and when a romantic piece came on, he'd occasionally dance with the broom hidden in the cabinet, pretending it was his adoring lady.

"_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby…"_

He twirls the broom around gracefully, dipping down and catching it in his awaiting hands, and he comes back up, and noticing my applause, blushes before going back to making dinner. "Damn British men…" he grumbles, breaking up the loaf of bread and I roll up my sleeves and walk in.

"Mind if I help you?"

**A/N::::: I have nothing else… Someone please give me an idea for this stupid story! Read and Review, hope you enjoyed, yadda, yadda, yadda. Help the poor author out please! I love reviews!**


End file.
